Ianthe Orlando Gray
❝ Forgive me, for all the things I did but mostly for the ones that I did not. ❞ Ianthe Orlando Vera Gray is the daughter of Dorian Gray. Character Personality Ianthe is a charming young woman and a brilliant conversationalist with a scathing wit. She is prone to theatrics, and will sometimes panic over small things, drowning herself in champagne and raspberry liquor. She is often foolish, but despite that, many teachers say that she could be a talented scholar if it was not for her laissez-faire attitude. Despite this, she is still ultimately a good person. Physical Appearance She is a beautiful young woman with blonde curls the reach about mid-back and somewhat pale skin. Her eyes are a light blue. Despite being only 5'4", she is very precariously thin. Monster Parent Dorian Gray, from Oscar Wilde's only novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. Relationships Family She never met her father as he died before she was born, and she was raised by her mother Hetty Merton, a woman who fled to London after her reputation was ruined when word of her affair with Dorian spread through her town. Hetty pursued music, eventually becoming a famed pianist, and she raised Ianthe with much love, teaching her everything she knew and hiring tutors for everything else. She revealed almost nothing about Dorian, but that did not stop her daughter from being fascinated. She eventually went back to his old manor in the country to find out more. She asked the townspeople for any and all information on him, and eventually, at the manor, he found his fabled painting and the yellow book that was gifted to him by Lord Henry. She secretly took the book, and read through it often, intrigued by his notes on the margin. She made sure her mother never knew, as to not bring up bad memories for her. Friends She has many acquaintances who she often entertains for dinner and other parties, but she has only a few close friends, most notably Persey Frankenstein. Lovers She became somewhat enamoured with Persey after she first saw her performing a monologue from The Tempest. Clothing Basic She wears a cream Victorian-inspired blouse with a lavender silk skirt. Atop that, she wears overcoat with a fur collar. On its lapel, she pinned a few flowers in a boutonniere, and around her neck is several strands of pearls. Her shoes are vintage white leather button-up boots. Dead Tired For bed, she wears a flowing silk nightgown in pastel pink and a matching lace-trimmed peignoir. Her hair is pulled into a side braid, tied with a satin ribbon of the same colour. Winter Break Her outfit for winter consists of a fur coat and a navy silk scarf with a gold pattern over a cream cashmere sweater and tea-length pleated skirt. She wears the same boots as in her basic outfit, along with a pair of kid gloves. Charity Ball Her ball outfit is a Victorian-inspired gown made of red velvet. She wears black satin opera gloves, a mink stole, and many strings of pearls around her neck. Her hair is pulled up in a complicated updo with diamond pins. School Days In this collection, she wears a light tweed blazer with wild-flowers pinned to her lapel over a button-down blouse with a large black bow-floppy tie and matching cropped pants. She wears brown leather brogues along with a pair of old-fashioned wire-framed glasses. Trivia * Her hypothetical voice actress is Lily James. * She plays the piano, violin and harp. * Her favourite composer is Chopin. * She is fluent in French, Latin, Italian, and Greek. * Her favourite poet is John Keats. * She is a known party host. * Her dorm is beautifully decorated and always filled with flowers. * She has townhouses in both Rome and Paris. * She enjoys cultivating roses. * Her favourite opera is Salomé. * She collects art. * Ianthe was a figure from Greek mythology who was betrothed to Iphis, a woman raised as a man, and prayed to the gods to let two women marry. It also means "violet," which carries the association with Sappho's poetry, and was also used by Percy Bysshe Shelley in Queen Mab. * Her middle names are references to Orlando: A Biography by Virginia Woolf, and the Oscar Wilde play, Vera; or, The Nihilists. * Her theme song would be ''Orphans of the Storm ''by Geoffery Burgon. Category:Original Characters Category:Dorian Gray Category:Females Category:Sapphic